Bite
by Violet Ambrose
Summary: Violet seems like the perfect girl in high school: Valadictorian, popular, and beautiful. But Violet isn't normal and when a new kid comes and befriends her he'll find out just that (sorry for the summary)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: since I am not Vince McMahon, I unfortunately do not own WWE or any characters belonging to WWE. I only own Violet.

Beep!Beep!Beep! goes the alarm clock as it goes off. I reach my hand from under the cover and slam it down on the snooze button. I sigh and slowly sit up trying to get my violet eyes to adjust to my purple and black painted room. I yawn and crack my back and stand up. I hear a knock on my door. "Violet darlin? Are you up?" "Yes daddy I'm up, I'll be downstairs in like 20 minutes I promise." "Ok just making sure." I assume he walked away since I can't hear his footsteps.

Let me stop being rude and introduce myself. My name is Violet Marie Callaway. My last name may sound familiar to you. Well that's because I'm the daughter of Mark Callaway or as he's more commonly known as in the WWE universe: The Undertaker. Of course I'm not his biological daughter, just his adopted one. With this school year being my last one, I'm very excited because I can finally leave home and go down to NXT to train(even though I have been told that I don't really need to train further) but I'm just going to obey uncle Hunter. I feel like I'm missing one more important thing but I'll remember it sooner or later.

I go in my bathroom connected to my room and take a shower then dry off and wrap my body in a towel. I walk to my mirror and style my purple and black hair. I moisturize my chocolate colored skin and step out the bathroom. I walk over to my closet and decide on a red tshirt, black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. I bend over and grab a pair of black heels and put them on. I look at myself in the mirror and smirk. Damn I look gorgeous but I need to focus more on maintaining my status as valedictorian instead of finding a boyfriend.

I grab my purse and my bookbag and walk down the stairs to the kitchen. "Good morning daddy" "Mornin darlin" he says in his southern drawl. I smile and look in the fridge and frown. "Don't you tell me our supply is low daddy." "Afraid so vi, I'll just have to make a stop at the store later on when I go to the bank. In the meantime just eat the raw steak that's in the fridge." I sigh and pull out the steak and eat it enjoying the metallic taste in my mouth as I get my daily dose of my blood.

Ohhhh. That's the important detail I forgot. You see when Mark found me, I was dying because I was robbed and I had got stabbed in a alley. Mark just happened to be walking by and he saved me. Well he saved me the only way he could, by having me become what he is.

Thats right ladies and gentlemen, I am that immortal blood sucking being known as a vampire. The thing is vampires are totally different than how the media portrays us. For example, we are portrayed as beings who need blood and only blood to survive. In reality we only need one dose of blood a day to survive then we can just eat regular human food. Another thing is we don't burn in sunlight. I love the sun personally it helps warm up my cold body. Enough about vampire facts though.

"I have to go daddy, can't be late for my final first day of school." I say as I smile. He stands up and hugs me"What's our goal for the year?" I smirk "To not beat a bitch ass so bad that I get expelled." "Very good, make this year your best year because when that calendar hits June and you walk across that stage, you are going to have the best memories ever." "Thanks dad for the advice I'll keep that in my mind. Now I have to go so I love you, and try to keep your temper when dealing with the people at the bank." "I'll try my best vi, now go before you're late." He says. I smile then lean up and kiss his cheek as I grab my stuff and walk out the house. I climb into my black Camero and drive to school, hoping that this last year of high school will be my best

A/N This idea has been running through my mind for a week so I decided to try and test it out. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and if I should continue it or scrap it thank you~Violet


	2. Chapter 2

I pull up to the place which I have called my school for the past four years: Henry Ford Academy. I park and as soon as I get out my car, a rainbow haired entity comes running up to me." Look at Jeff on time for the first time in ages. Why are you here so early?" "Well for one it's the first day of school and second I wanted to see Kelly before school started but she isn't here yet." He says sadly. "Aww you miss your girlfriend, how cute." "Shut up Vi." I smile at him as we start walking to the front door of school. I walk into the office and get my class schedule. "Oh Violet can you stay for a minute please?" The secretary asks. "Yea sure what for?" "Well we have a new student this year and I wanted you to help show him around." "Ok yeah sure I'll show him around where is he?" "He's currently in a meeting with Principal Graves right now but he should be out shortly." Not even two seconds after she said that, the door to the principal's office opens and out comes this tall Samoan boy with his jet black hair tied into a bun and who has some of the most beautiful gray eyes I've ever seen. I take a deep breath and walk over to him. "Hi you must be the new student, my name is Violet and I'm just gonna help you find your way around school." "Hi Violet, I'm Roman and thank you for the help." "No problem we were all new at one time. So may I see your schedule please?" "Oh yeah sure here" he gives it to me. I look down and skim over it as I sense him looking at my ass. "You're in luck, we have the same classes so just follow me. Oh and by the way you're not the first person to stare at my ass, but next time do it a little more discreetly." I say as I smirk and walk out the office. He blushes and follows after me. "So what brings you to HFA?" I ask. "It was my mother's wish before she died that I find a high school better than the one I went to before." "I'm so sorry." "No it's ok I've come to terms with it. I just miss her sometimes." He says. "Ohh.. Well. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm always available." "Thank you I appreciate that." "It's no problem" I say as I spot a certain two toned figure. "Excuse me I'll be right back." I say as I run and jump on the back of that person and kiss his cheek. "SETHY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" He chuckles "I missed you too cupcake how are you?"

Seth Rollins is one of my three male best friends, the other two being his boyfriend: Dean Ambrose and my best friend since middle school: Randy Orton. He dates my other best friend Trinity. The boys are just like me, the kids of wrestlers. Seth is the son of Shawn Michaels and Hunter Helmsley. Dean is the son of Steve Williams(Stone Cold) and Randy is the son of Bob Orton. I told them a long time ago that I was a vampire and they were very understanding and didn't judge me at all. That's why I love them so much.

"I've been good sethy, where's your boo?" "He told me that he was making a coffee run, so he should be here by the time we go to the assembly. Who's the new guy with you?" "Oh this is roman, I'm showing him around and helping him to classes and whatnot. Roman this is one of my best friends:Seth." "Nice to meet you Seth." "Nice to meet you too Roman." "Aww isn't this such a nice reunion." I here is sarcastic voice say as I roll my eyes and face the Bella Twins: Nikki and Brie. They are the co captains of the cheerleading team and the school sluts. As you can tell I really fucking hate them. "What the hell do you two air head bitches want?" "So rude Violet, we just wanted to say hi to the new student and introduce ourselves. Hi I'm Nikki and that's Brie. We're the Bella Twins and I just wanted to say that if you don't want to be a loser like these two then I suggest that you hang with people like us."

I sigh "Look here Nikki your only fuckin popular because you suck dick for a fucking living and plus I'm fucking popular too considering I'm the co captain of the Dance team which still has more members than your bum ass cheer squad and I'm the captain of the fuckin baseball team not to mention that I'm class Valedictorian as well, which is something that you could never achieve because your dumb as shit. So before you try to go on me and my fuckin friends, you better fucking reevaluate your life. Now get the fuck out my face before I break your nose again bitch." Seth and roman start laughing at her and she walks away with her sister. I start smirking as Dean walks up with two coffees along with Randy and Trinity.

"I just saw the Bella whore walking past looking like a tomato, did vi go off on her again?" He asks. "Yep." Is all I say as I hug him then I hug Randy and Trinity. "Guys this is my new friend Roman, Roman these are my best friends:Dean Randy, and Trinity. "Hi roman." They all say. "Hi,nice to meet you all." He responds. "Come on Vi we gotta change and get ready for our performance." Trinity says as she kisses Randy on the cheek and bids him goodbye. "Ok I'm coming. You three be nice to roman and actually talk to him. He's a nice person now I'll see y'all out there." I say as I run to catch up with trinity.

(Roman's Pov)

Wow Violet is a very fiesty person. I like that in a girl and it helps that's she beautiful from her purple eyes down to her very curvaceous body. Being that damn beautiful should be a crime. "Come on guys we should get to the auditorium before all the seats get taken." The guy named Seth says. "Just follow us Roman, and don't worry we don't bite, any friend of Violet's is a friend of ours." He says with a smile. "Thank you Seth I appreciate that." "No problem man. So where you from?" "I'm from Pensacola, I moved here after my mom died. She had always told me that she wanted me to go to a great school and I was just searching the internet and found this one." "Oh man I'm sorry about your mom, I know that must have been hard to get through." "It's ok. Like I told Violet, I have come to terms with it." I say. We walk in the auditorium and sit down in the second row. "Trust me roman this is the best spot to sit. You see sometimes during their routines, Vi and Trin like to twerk and since I notice that you have a little interest in Violet, I thought it would be nice to sit here. Trust me you will thank me later." Randy says as he smirks. The rest of the students file in and sit down and the principal walks on the stage.

"Good morning students and welcome to another school year and our first assembly. For the freshmen and any new students, we have assemblies every month and we talk about things going on in school and whatnot. So to kick off our first assembly of the year, we have the captains of the HFA dance team: Violet Callaway and Trinity Knight!" The place erupts in cheers as the girls walk onto the stage in white tank tops and black booty shorts. Goddamn I'm in love with that ass of hers. She meets my eye and winks at me. "I'm Out" starts to play and Violet is the one to start dancing. Halfway through the first verse she turns her back to the crowd and starts twerking that fat ass of hers and I feel like I died and went to heaven. I don't even pay attention to the rest of the song as I can only still Violet twerking in my mind. It isn't till a body sit next to me and I look to my side to see Violet with a smirk on her face. She turns to look at me and says: "You can consider that to be your welcome to HFA." "You know I'm just going to be bold for a minute and ask you out on a date tonight. So will you please go on a date with me?" I ask. She thinks for a minute then says "Sure, pick me up at 7."

Review please and tell me what you think ~Violet


	3. Chapter 3

"Really you want go on a date with me?" "Yeah I mean obviously your cute and you seem like a nice guy and besides I wouldn't want you going out with a hoe like the Bella's. So where do you want to go?" "Well I saw this Ad on TV for the biggest indoor mini golf course and I wanted to go there." "You mean Lucky Shots?" "Yeah that place it looks like a lot of fun." "I love that place its so much fun." I say with a smile. "Well then it's settled, we'll go there." "Ok I'll give you my address then let's go, the assembly is over and we got to get to class." We get up and we start walking to our first our history class. We all walk in and go straight to the back of the class and sit down. "Good morning class and welcome to your final year of history class. I'm passing out the syllabus for this class and a permission slip because even though I know most of you are 17 and older, the board still requires a slip to watch rated R movies. I roll my eyes as I take the syllabus and the permission slip. "So what's your favorite subject roman?" "I would have to say that it's math because I think it's the most easiest at least to me it is." Well you can probably help me in math class since I don't really understand math. It's a wonder how I got an A in every math class." "Well I'll be glad to help you." Thank you roman I really appreciate that." History class flies by and soon it's time for gym class. Me and trinity walk out of the locker room trying to make sure that these stupid shorts are covering our asses perfectly.(not our fault we was just born with it.) "Alright everyone welcome to your last semester of gym. In this course we will be doing baseball, track and field, and flag football. For today we're going to play the best game in the world to me: Dodgeball. A bunch of cheers go up and I smile and grin. "Mr Harrison, we can't play dodgeball." I hear a voice say. I groan and roll my eyes when I realize that Eva Marie said that. She was a Bella Twin follower and kinda like they're little lap dog. She's so fucking annoying it hurts. Sometimes I want to throw a ball at her just to see if it will knock some sense into her. Hey that gives me an idea. I grin evily and I nudge trin in the shoulder. "Watch This." I quietly get a ball and then I throw it and hurriedly get back in line. The ball hits her head and soon everyone starts to play. I laugh as Eva Marie and Nikki start to scream and run around like chickens with their head cut off. Trinity gives me a high five and we sit and watch them. The bell rings and that signifies the end of the period. It's finally time to go to lunch. We rejoin with Roman and the boys and walk to lunch. "So roman welcome to lunch, here everyone sits with everyone well expect the Bella twins and their followers. I advise that while this is a great school, the lunches are really shitty and I would never recommend eating them." "So what will we eat?" "Well since we're seniors, we get to go off campus to eat. We're just here to make an announcement." I say as I smile then I walk in the cafeteria. I stand on a table and turn on the siren on the megaphone in my hand, gathering everyone's attention. "Good afternoon Everyone I'm Violet, captain of the softball team and co-captain of the dance team for those who don't know me. I'm here to tell you that you're all invited to Randy Ortons back to school bash this Friday! For more information contact me or Randy himself. Have a good day." I jump down and walk out to the excitement of the crowd. "Well that's done now let's go eat I'm fucking starving. Roman your riding with me is that fine?" "Yeah of course we can get to know each other better." He says with a smile. I blush a bit and grab my keys out my purse. I walk to my car and roman opens the door for me. I smile and thank him then get in my car. "Yo Vi where the fuck we goin?" Dean yells out. "We're going to the diner I want a fuckin burger and they have the best ones." He gives a thumbs up and gets in the car with Seth. I turn on the radio and start rapping to Angel Haze's "Werkin Girls". Roman looks at me and chuckles "so you like hip hop huh? Cool I like it too." "Yeah and I also like pop music and artists like Green Day and Fall Out Boy." That's cool and you rap pretty good. Is that what you want to be after you graduate." "Nah after I graduate, me and my friends are going down to Florida to train to be wrestlers. "You like wrestling too? I love wrestling my favorite characters are Shawn michaels and The Undertaker." He says with an excited tone." I giggle then smirk. "I don't just like wrestling it's apart of my blood. My father is a wrestler." "Oh really that's cool who's your dad maybe I've heard of him." I smirk "My father is the phenom himself: The Undertaker." A smile crosses his face. "I knew your name sounded familiar." I nod my head as I pull into the diner. "Ok so I have to meet him later?" "Yeah you do but don't worry he knows not to mess with anyone or I'll kick his ass." He nods and soon everyone else comes in and we go and sit at a table. We all order and soon our food arrives. "A burger huh? Is it raw? Did you get your daily dose today Vi? "Seth says kinda loudly. We all shush him but it was too late and soon Roman is looking at us with a confused look on his face. "Daily dose of what exactly?" He questions and everyone looks away except for me. "Vi what's going on?" I turn and glare at Seth then turn back to face roman. "Look roman I want you to my friend and if the date is successful my potential boyfriend so I'm going to tell you a highly classified secret that only the people at this table right now know. You have to promise me that you will tell a soul." "I promise Violet" he says as he holds my hand. "Ok well I am a vampire"


	4. Chapter 4

He scoffs then laughs at me "Yeah right and I'm the Queen of England."I get a sad look on my face for a second then shake it off really quick "I'm serious Roman, I am a vampire please believe me." "Oh really then show me." He taunts. I look at everyone else then around the diner to make sure no one is paying attention then I grab a steak knife and drag it up my arm making a deep cut. I put the knife down and watch as the wound slowly heals itself. "Still don't believe me?" He looks at me with a kinda frightened look in his eyes and I take that moment to smile and flash my fangs at him. He stands up and almost leaves but I grab his hand." Please don't leave I won't hurt you." I say as I look at him with tears in my eyes almost. He nods and sits back down. "How did you become one?" I sigh "before my daddy adopted me I lived on the streets because foster care was just too abusive. Well one day I got mugged and ended up getting stabbed. I was on the verge of death before he came and he saved me. I didn't know I was a vampire till I woke up and started craving blood. Then I got up and I saw my eyes were purple and yea I was an undead being." I shrug my shoulders. "Blood? So you kill humans?" I giggle then shake my head "no my dad gets them from a store made specifically for vampires." He breathes a sigh of relief "ok great". "So do you have any special vampire powers?" "Besides being immortal, I heal quickly, I read minds, and I can hypnotize people." I say with a smile. "Ok well how come you didn't burn or sparkle in the sunlight?" I roll my eyes. "Stupid fucking twilight bullshit. Real life vampires are nothing like how the movies portray us. The sun helps warm up our bodies because we have no iron, garlic does not effect us at all;that goes for stakes as well, and silver personally is better as an accessory than a weapon against me. The only true things in twilight are that we drink blood, Im order to actually kill us you need to cut our heads and heart off,and if we ever date a human such as yourself I would have to bite you and turn you into a vampire to ever and I mean ever have intercourse." I say that last word with a bit of a blush on my face. He gives me a sly smirk then nods his head. "Ok I understand now." "Don't think too much into this roman, I'm still the same girl." He sighs "yeah I know Violet, I'm just still trying to process this in my brain." "Well I guess I should tell you that I'm not the only supernatural being in this group." He looked at me with a look on his face. "Say what now?" She said she isn't the only being in this group and she's right I myself am a witch and the other three are werewolves." Trinity says. "My god are you serious?" "As a heart attack." Dean says as he smiles and flashes his canines at him. After seeing that his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he faints. "Oh lord Trinity can you wake him up I have to go take this call really quick." "Ah it's ok girl go on ahead and take your call." She says as I get up and walk away to answer the phone.

"Yes daddy what is it?" "It's Monday and I am reminding you that we have to leave in two hours so I already signed you out of school I'm sure your friends are being signed out as well." He says. "Oh yeah I totally forgot thank you daddy but can you do one more favor for me please?" He sighs "what is it Violet?" "Welll I made a new friend and he's a big wrestling fan and he's really hot and I really like him so can he go with us pleaseeeee?" "If his parents say it's fine then he can come with us." "That's the thing daddy he doesn't have any family, he lives by himself so can you please sign him out of school?" How do you expect me to do that?" "Same way you convinced the writers to make you the royal rumble and win the World Heavyweight championship back in 2007." I state. He grumbles and mutters for a few seconds then finally agrees. "Aww thank you daddy I knew you would come around." Yeah yeah whatever I'll see you soon sweetheart, I love

you." I love you too daddy." I hang up and walk back to the table with the biggest smile on my face.

I see Roman is awake again and I sit down next to him again. "How do you feel ro?" "I'm ok just have to process in my brain that my new friends are supernatural beings. "You'll get used to it soon I promise." I say. "Now I have some good news for you ro. I got my father to agree to let you come with us when we go to raw tonight and smackdown tomorrow night!" I say with the biggest grin on my face. "Wow seriously thank you so much vi it means a lot to me." He hugs me and kisses me on the lips. He stop and I sit there with a goofy grin on my face. "Oh yeah definitely gonna have to do that again." He laughs and then kisses me on the cheek. Soon though his grin turns into a look of fear. "Umm what's wrong roman?" "Does this mean I have to meet your father now?" He questions. "Umm yeah you're gonna meet everyone's parents." He nods his head and then passes out once again. I look at him then I turn to Trinity. "Say no more girl I got this.

A/N hello everyone I'm back I've actually been busy with studying for the SATs and haven't been able to write but I'm going to give myself a well deserved break and get back to writing before school starts.

A/n Reposted this bc people just love to whine and complain about grammatical errors.

As always read and review it helps fuel my addiction


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we there yet?"

I growl as I throw my neck pillow at deans head. "Shut the fuck up Dean we haven't even been in the air for ten minutes." I say while keeping my voice down as everyone else on the private jet were fast asleep. "Oh I know just like annoying you." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and stick the middle finger at him. "Sorry hunny but I'm obviously gay and don't swing that way." Dean responds. Roman starts cracking up and I immediately plan my revenge for when we arrive at the hotel. I slip my headphones on to start watching my favorite movie "Corpse Bride". I feel Romans arm wrap around my shoulder and I pause the movie and look up at him. "Wanna play 20 questions and get to know each other's better?" He asks. "Oh yeah sure of course ro." I stop the movie and put my phone back in my pocket. "Alright first question, Whens your birthday?" I ask. "Umm my birthday is May 25th. I'm 18" He responds. "Oh cool your birthday is like three days before seth's. My birthday is March 17th if you wanted to know." He chuckles. "Alright well then how old are you?" I blush and I look down a number. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that." He says with a smirk. " I said I'm 180 years old." I whisper as I look away from the disgust that must be creeping up on his face. When I don't even hear a sound of disgust, I slowly turn around to see roman with a surprised look on his face. "You're not disgusted?" I question. "No why would I be disgusted?" "Well because I'm old I'm really old I'm not even of this century. I just thought you'd be disgusted that you kissed a person who is supposed to be dead." I look down again. I feel his fingers slip under my chin and tilt my head upwards and I stare into his steel grey eyes. "Violet don't you think that I would have ran away after finding out you're an undead being? Believe it or not I am falling in love with you Violet and I just feel this need to be with you and protect you even though you are probably stronger than me. So violet will you be my girlfriend?" I giggle then start blushing profusely. "Of course roman to be honest I was calling you my boyfriend just not out loud. Is that weird?" "Nah I was thinking the same thing." He says as he leans down and kisses my lips. I kiss him back and we keep making out we both have to come up for air. "Wow I'm never going to get used to that" I say with a smile "yeah me either." Roman says. I kiss his cheek one more time and lay my head on his shoulder and wrap my black blanket around me tighter. "One fucking disadvantage to being a damn vamp, I'm cold as shit all the time. That's what I get for having no blood." I say to no one in particular. "What is your biggest fear if you have one?" I hear roman ask me. "To be completely honest, my only fear in this life is that I'll be alone forever. I mean I have my friends but even though they're supernatural beings, I'm immortal and they're not. Eventually they are gonna grow old and die while I'm going to look like I'm 18 forever. That's really heartbreaking to me." I say with sadness in my voice. "Oh don't worry sweetie, I'm sure you can maybe find a way to have them become immortal too." Roman says. "Yea you're right maybe I can ask Trinity if she could make a potion of something." I say as I yawn. "You sound sleepy. Maybe you should get some rest. We have about another hour till we get to Chicago." "Yeah you're right babe. I'm not a day person in the slightest. Call me stereotypical." I say as I close my eyes. Soon after a while I fall asleep listening to the sound of Romans heartbeat.

(2 hours later)

RANDALL KEITH ORTON IM GOING TO FUCKIN MURDER YOU!" I scream as I look at my face in the mirror in the bathroom. We had been in the suite for about an hour when I fell asleep again. Now I wake up to this bullshit on my forehead. I grab the bottle of rubbing alcohol and wipe the big ass R.K.O from the middle of it. "You know what I'll deal with you later but right now we have thirty minutes to kill until we go to the arena. So what are we gonna do gang?" I ask as I plop down on Romans lap. "How bout truth or dare?" Trinity suggests. "That's a perfect idea. Winner gets bragging rights and maybe a hundred bucks." I announce "How bout we do oldest vs youngest first. "Alr so me vs Trinity. Truth or dare trin?" I ask. "Truth" "alright is it true that you and Randy broke a couch while having sex?" She blushes hard. "I quit. I'm not answering that question." "Mmhm. Ok nasty. Sethy truth or dare?" "Dare" he says confidently. "Hmm, I dare you to run down the hall in only your boxers." He smirks at me and starts stripping till he's down to his boxers then he flings the door open and runs down the hall and back. "Alright I give you props your turn." "Ok roman truth or dare?" "Truth" he replies. "Did you freak out when you met Taker?" "Truthfully yes I did but I got over it real quick when he started questioning me about Vi and I saw the deadly look in his eyes. After that I was nervous as hell." He says with a sheepish smile. "Ahh don't let my daddy scare you. Once you get to know him he's like a teddy bear. A tatted up teddy bear but nonetheless a teddy bear." I say as I kiss his cheek. "Thanks babe now truth or dare?" I raise an eyebrow at him "oh that's how it's gon be huh? Fine then I chose dare." "Alright then I dare you to twerk for me." He says with a evil smirk on his face. I stare at him in shock and then I stand up and start twerking in front of him. I stop after about a minute then turn around and smirk at roman who had a lustful look on his face. "I win. Truth or dare Randy?" "Dare!" "Alright, when we get back home, I want you to play with Luna for 10 mins ." I say with an evil smile. Randy gets a scared look on his face and starts to shake his head. "Nope not ever I quit" I grin hard. Did I forget to mention Luna is my pet tarantula and that Randy is deathly afraid of spiders? Oops my bad. "Alright we have ten minutes left so we're going to do this. Seth vs Dean vs Me vs Roman. Whoever can come up with the most dastardly dare wins alright? They all agree and lay out their dares.

Roman dared us all to dress up as the opposite sex and say we're getting a sex change

Dean dared us to act like we're having sex in front of our parents. (Roman paled when he heard that one.)

Seth dared us to bleach his hair like this.

"Well you guys I don't know how I'm going to top all those dares. Well I guess I just have to dare you three to shave your heads and wear it like that till October." They all look at me with horror and fear in their eyes as they put their hands up in surrender. I clap my hands in success just as there's a knock on the door signaling that it's time for us to go. I grab my bag and roman grabs my hand and we walk out with the other four following us. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going because I crashed into what felt like a brick wall and fell flat on my ass. "Why hello Miss Callaway. Fancy seeing you here. As well as the rest of your crew." That voice, I'd remember it anywhere." I look up to see the walrus himself:Paul Heyman. And wherever the walrus is.. The beast isn't far behind.

Brock Lesnar was back.

A/N: I MADE GOOD ON MY PROMISE GUYS. REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL. PEACE~Violet


	6. Chapter 6

My father and I don't have the best relationship with Brock Lesnar. It all stared from Wrestlemania 30 when Brock broke the streak. He went off script that night, he was never supposed to win. He injured my father so severely, I had to use my powers to nurse him back to health. One day just to spite Taker, he kidnapped me and kissed me on national television. Needless to say it took almost the whole locker room to not just Hold my father back, but to hold my uncles and Randy,Dean and Seth back. Let me just say that it was the most disgusting thing to ever happen to me. Now, the tension in this hallway is like a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode.

I hear my father growl behind me and I let my hand find his. "You need to walk away right now Paul you and that beast of yours." I say. "Oh but Miss Callaway we were just heading to our room. We have a big night tonight on raw. It all starts with that precious title your father has." Paul says with an evil grin. "I'll be dammed if I lose my title to you." My daddy growls out. "We'll see about that won't we deadman. Let's go Brock." Paul says as him and Brock walk past and down the hall. I flip the birds at them and my father smirks and leads us down the hall.

Monday Night Raw

Allstate Arena

Chicago,Illinois

The electricity backstage is high just like it is every Monday night. My father found out that Brock is indeed challenging him for the World Heavyweight Championship. To say my father was furious was an understatement. I almost feel sorry for whoever his opponent was tonight. The crew and I were currently watching DX act like fools in the ring. "So Vi, when do we get to have Roman's debut?" Trinity asks me. "Debut for what babe?" Roman asks. "Well.. It's more of an initiation. You have to dance with us on stage in a routine." I state. "You mean like at school?" He questions. "Yeah exactly. Don't worry to much about it, it's a one time thing and we won't do it till the talent show which is in December. So three months till now. Will you do it babe?" I ask. He thinks about it then smiles as he nods his head yes. I smile and kiss his cheek. "Great! We'll be recreating the restaurant scene from "Step Up 4". Randy ,Dean,and Seth you three will be in this as well." I state. They nod their heads and go back to watching the match. I sit on Romans lap and finish eating my pizza. "Randy are we spending the night at your house on Friday?" "Yeah don't forget to bring the vodka and Jack Daniels Vi." "I got you Randy." I say ask I smirk at him. It's time for my fathers match against Fandango. It's a very short match with my father instantly chokeslamming him and then tomb stoning him. However right after the match, Brock runs out and starts attacking him. I shoot up and start to run out there but Roman holds me back. "No Vi don't. Let your uncles and the locker room handle it." He whispers in my ear. I struggle against him but I just stop and stare at the screen helplessly. The locker room drags Brock back as my father lays in the ring. I growl and run towards Brock and kick him in the nuts. He isn't even fazed as he gives me a deadly look and grabs me by the throat. He suddenly lets me go as he gets hit in the back with a chair by Roman. He stumbles and goes towards him when Shawn comes and superkicks him. Security then comes and takes him out the arena. My father comes backstage and I run towards him and hug him tightly. "I'm ok darling,I just need a raw steak. I'm fine I promise now let's go so I can rest." He says. I nod my head and let him go and walk over to Roman who hugs me tightly. "You may be a supernatural being but I still will kick anyone's ass who puts their hands on you again." He says as he kisses my cheek. We grab our stuff and then head back to the car and drive back to the hotel.

When we arrive back at the hotel, we all decide to go swimming in the hotel pool. Me and Trin change in our bikinis while the boys change into their trunks." Girl you gon end up giving Roman a heart attack if you wear that around him." Trin says. I smirk at her "Not like I can't bring him back to life. But I'd rather save that for an emergency only." I state. "So have you figured out if he's your soulmate yet?" Trin asks "Not yet Trin. I have a strong feeling that he is but I won't be able to tell until the new moon comes. Now let's go lord knows Randy is just aching to see you." I say as I put on my cover up. We walk down to the pool and the boys are already there. Roman has his shirt off and all I can say is holy shit. I walk in slowly and he looks up and his eyes turn dark. I smirk and take off my cover up and go to the hot tub. Roman looks at me confused for a second then comes and gets in with me. "Don't look at me like that babe pool water is freezing cold and it's bad that I'm already cold so I need to warm up." I say as I swim over to him. "Ahh I see. Now tell me more about you being a vampire babe." He says as he nuzzles his face in my neck. "Well there I only have to drink blood once a day. It's better if I drink from a blood bag because I have a lot more energy but eating raw meat is just as good." I say as I lay my head on his heart. "You know at times I miss that feeling babe. The feeling of my heart beating. Being dead maybe have some perks but like I said on the plane, I'm gonna live forever, but you and my friends won't and that's a scary thought." I state. "Well baby girl I'm not gonna leave you anytime soon and if the right moment calls for it then I have no problem with you turning me into a vampire. Ok?" He asks. "Ok." I respond as he kisses me softly.

(Paul POV)

"Ahh look at that Brock. Don't you just love young love?" "Yea Paul looks like we just found our next targets." Brock says with an evil smirk on his face. "Miss Callaway will rue the day she decided to inset herself into her fathers battle."

A/N: Hello my lovelies it's been a long time since we've met. I've been writing chapters for all my stories and I should be getting them all in before at least the royal rumble. The song mentioned in the chapter is shown here /GfRBEpsNIf0 so check that out. Reviews make me happy so leave a review and I'll see y'all next time bye bye!


End file.
